The Avengers Internship
by CrazyCoon87
Summary: Cat thought she had applied to Stark Industries recent university graduate intern program. Instead she ended up as an intern at the Avengers Tower in New York City. Just how the hell did this happen? And how will she survive the summer with a bunch of super heroes when she herself is completely normal...or is she? (The story is my own the characters/world besides Cat are not.)
1. The Letter

15 January, 2016

Cat Somers

100 Ivy Lane

Blacksburg, Virginia 24060

Dear Miss Somers,

We are delighted to formally offer you a special internship position for the summer of 2016 at the Avengers Tower in New York City.

You may refer to the information packet provided for information concerning the program, which runs from May 15th through August 15th.

Please let us know whether or not you wish to accept this offer by contacting the Internship Office at (***) ***-****.

Sincerely,

Tony Stark

This letter is how my story began.


	2. Wait What?

New York City, the Avengers Tower

I still couldn't believe my luck when I walked up to the famous Avengers Tower. How was I Cat Somers here? I hadn't even applied for this internship. I had applied to one of Stark Industries internships. So how was I chosen for this program?

I wasn't even special. I was completely normal. Not avenger material at all, so why?

I sighed and headed through the double glass doors. The inside of the Tower was even more spectacular then the outside of the building. The only thing I really noticed was a sign that said, "Interns sign in here."

Walking over towards the sign I noticed a beautiful woman holding a clip board. As I got closer I saw her glance at her board. She smiled, "You must be Miss Somers. Welcome. If you would like to give Samuel your bags to take to your dorm I'll take you to the welcome room to meet the other interns."

Handing my two suitcases and backpack off I followed the woman. "I believe you are the last to arrive."

"Ah yah my flight from D.C. got delayed four hours, bad storms."

"Interesting," she said as she scribbled down something on her clip board. "Well no worries you are here now. Through these doors please."

I pushed open the door and walked into a room of ten other interns and the Tony Stark. Each one of them had turned to look at me. I had clearly interrupted Tony in the middle of some speech to the group, which brought back awkward memories of being late for high school classes. I raised my hand in a mock wave and murmured, "Sup."

"Ah this is our senior intern. Miss Somers welcome. Glad you could finally make it," Tony stated as he crossed the floor to take my hand in his. Holy mother of God I was shaking freaking Iron Man's hand. I could not believe it.

Wait did he say senior intern? I looked around me. Shit. Every intern in here looked like they were still in high school.


	3. Why?

I really didn't pay attention to the rest of whatever Tony Stark was talking about. I was too busy thinking about what the hell I got myself into. I was basically going to be in an internship with a bunch of high school students. Something I wasn't really excited about since high school had been hell for me. I mean I had my close friends, but let's face it I was a geek who probably wouldn't fit in here.

"Okay well that's everything. I'll see you all tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp in the training room."

Shit I had missed everything. Well I guess I could ask one of the younger students. I came back to reality as another intern exclaimed, "Aw man it's raining out. I wanted to explore the city."

"Don't worry man. It will clear up soon."

"How do you know?"

"I from here, actually Queens, but close enough. Believe me it will clear up soon. Name is Peter Parker."

I didn't follow the conversation after that as Tony Stark motion for me to come closer.

"Cat, can I call you that, I'm guessing you are wondering why you are here?"

"Yep. I mean I applied for the Stark Industries internship, not this. I mean why the Avengers internship cause I'm guessing these kids all have something special about them, but I don't. Not to mention I'm way older than them like by nine/ten years. How the hell am I supposed to interact with them?"

Putting a hand on my shoulder Tony looked at me and said, "I can't talk about why you are here yet. Come to my office on the 30th floor tonight around 7pm we can talk then. Other than that be yourself. I have a feeling you will get along fine. Remember my office at 7pm."


	4. I'm Going to Kill Her

"If everyone would follow me, I'll show you all to the dorms," the beautiful woman said.

I gathered up my purse and Avengers Internship folder and walked towards the group gathering at the door. When everyone was gathered we all made our way towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Not all of us will fit in the elevator. I'll take a group of five up. Miss Somers if you wouldn't mind going up with the second group, you are the senior intern after all. It is floor 15. Everyone will get an access card to the dorm level just swipe the card and hit the floor number, some floors are restricted though" With that she handed out the cards and picked five interns and got into the elevator.

"Hey so how old are you," stated some skinny seventeen year old.

"Um twenty-six," I replied.

"So why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm must have been a mistake."

"What did you just say?"

Lightening went off outside. I could have killed this girl, but fortunately some boy stepped in.

"Hey now Tony chose her personally and was even talking to her afterwards. I'm sure he has his reasons. Besides she's our senior so respect her."

The elevator door opened and the six of us stepped in. I swiped my card and we were off. For the entire 3 minute ride it was awkwardly silent.

"Sure Tony I'll fit in," I thought to myself. The doors opened and we all rushed out.

The others were waiting for us.

"Okay this whole floor is your dorm. You each already have a personal private room," she stated as she handed out keys to our rooms, "There is a gym, kitchen fully stocked, girls bathroom, boys bathroom, and a common living area with games and a TV. If you need anything use one of the phones and dial one. Other than that remember we begin training at 7 am tomorrow morning. If you weren't listening there is a detailed schedule in your folders. The rest of the day is yours to do with what you want. Miss Somers if I could have a word with you."

Pulling me to the side she let me know that my key card had access to some levels that the others weren't allowed to. It even had access to Tony's office and with that she got on the elevator.

"Well time to find my room," I thought to myself.


	5. My Own Bathroom

**AN:** I've been focusing on my other story. So I am sorry for not posting something sooner, but alas Scotland has been calling me.

My room ended up being the room closest to the library which was in the east wing. Yes that is correct the dorm had its own library. As I opened the door to my room I was expecting the average small dorm room with sucky bed, maybe a dresser, and a desk. I did not anticipate a nice bed with a high end foam mattress, a flat screen HD TV, a walk in closet, and my own personal bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink, and bath tub. "Fucking Tony not going half ass," I thought.

"Oh sweet, you got your own bathroom. We have to use the community bathrooms," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw a young scrawny boy leaning against my door; totally trying to be cool, but failing miserably.

"Peter right," I asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I heard you talking to some kid downstairs. Oh and thanks for stopping me from going Hulk on that girl at the elevator."

He blushed and mumbled, "No problem. A bunch of us were going to go get pizza. Want to come? It's cool if you want to stay back and unpack but I know the city and thought it be cool if we could all have lunch together."

"I would never pass up pizza," I stated quite serious.

"Cool alright let's go!"

As I locked my door and followed this high school kid down the hall I thought, "Maybe Tony will be right, maybe I will fit in."


	6. Sauna and Swift

Pizza with the young ones went surprisingly well though I have to say I kind of felt like a den mother. I forgot how rowdy teenage boys could be and how bratty teenage girls could be. I had better interactions with the boys as most of them thought that I was some kind of older woman goddess. They kept asking what I found attractive in a man, as if I would ever consider one of them, but this seemed to just piss off some of the girls even more. I swear I saw elevator girl give me death stares as I talked to the jock of the dorm.

At the end of lunch the group decided to stay out and explore the city, but I being an adult decided to go back and unpack. Also I really wanted to explore the Tower, I mean I could get into restricted floors.

"Remember," I said as we parted ways, "tomorrow we have training at 7 am so don't stay out to late."

They all mumbled, "Yes mam."

Peter leaned in and whispered, "I'll have them all back before 8 pm."

With that I made my way back to the Tower. As I arrived through the front doors I took out a map of the complex and scanned it. I was looked at each floor and my eyes came to rest on the spa/special training facilities on floor 20. Usually spa meant sauna and I LOVED saunas.

Stepping into the elevator I touched my key card and hit floor 20, and the light lit up green. "Awww yeah," I thought, "sauna time."

Arriving to the floor I went into the ladies locker room and saw a cabinet labeled "clean towels for sauna." They were nice towels too. Grabbing one I stripped down to nothing wrapped myself securely in the towel, grabbed my phone, and headed out of the locker-room to find the sauna. I found it easily enough and it was already running.

"Sweet," I said out loud as I entered. Looking around the inside I noted it had speakers, and in the corner I spotted a place to hook up an iPod or phone to listen to music. "Yesssss."

And with that I cranked up some Taylor Swift. About 10 minutes later I was laying on my back on the bench belting out, "WELCOME TO NEW YORK. IT'S BEEN WAITING," when the door opened and I saw two good looking men standing in towels.

Not just any men. CAPTAIN AMERICA and BUCKY BARNES just walked in on me in a towel belting Taylor Swift! Needless to say I felt like dying.


	7. Great First Day

I think they were just as shocked as I. Both men just stood there and looked at me. I knew I was turning a very bright shade of red.

"So who are you," asked Bucky. I just stared back at him. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open.

"Bucky, can't you tell she is a little shocked," Cap replied.

"Well I'm shocked too, doesn't that count for something. Steve she is a civilian in the Avengers' sauna."

"We don't know why she is here. There could be a totally logic answer."

"Or she could be a spy."

"A spy seriously Bucky, look at her. Miss, can you please tell us why you are here?"

"Ummmm," I stammered.

All the sudden a steam cloud came up out of the sauna.

"Wait what is happening," Bucky exclaimed.

This was a great chance to escape. They couldn't see me. Slipping between the two men I ran back to the locker room and grabbed my bag. Throwing on my pair of black work out shorts and my PAWS tank top, I didn't bother putting on my shoes, I rushed to the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed I heard, "Damn, Steve she got away."

"Well I'll call Tony."

I had a feeling that I would be going to Tony's office earlier than 7 pm. As I opened my dorm room door I walked right over to the bed and did a face plant. I just met Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and I completely acted like an idiot. I also was likely to be called to Tony's office to do some explaining. As if on cue the phone in my room rung.

This was a great fucking first day.


	8. Friday

**AN:** Pokémon GO has taken over my phone.

"Please state your full name?" The elevator was talking to me. The elevator was talking to me in a woman's voice.

"Cat Somers," I hesitantly replied as I look at the camera in the corner of the elevator. This couldn't be Tony's famous Friday.

"Access granted. Welcome Miss Somers. Tony is expecting you." The elevator began to move.

"So," I asked looking towards the camera, "Are you Friday?"

Radio silence.

"Yes, Mr. Stark created me."

That was bloody brilliant.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.


	9. Prudes

**AN:** Finally done with veterinary school applications. Wish me luck and enjoy.

"Welcome," Tony stated with a flourish of his arms, "Do you want a drink?" He was behind a bar pouring himself a scotch.

"Sure," I replied, "Can you make a White Russian?"

"Can I make a White Russian? Of course I can make it."

"Thanks."

It was awkwardly silent as Tony fixed my drink. It gave me time to look around the office, if you could actually call it an office. The office was more like a suite. There was of course the fully stocked bar, a desk with all the latest technology, a deck with a breath taking view, and a high tech lounge area.

"Please take a seat Cat," he said motioning towards one of the love seats in the lounge area. "Now earlier I said we would talk about why you were accepted into this program, but first let us talk about what happened at the sauna."

I believe at the mention of the word sauna I turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I didn't mean to disturb anyone. You said I had access to restricted areas and I saw the word spa and I love saunas," I rambled on and on.

"Cat I don't care about that."

"You don't."

"No I gave you that all access key so that you could use all the facilities. I just wanted to make sure those two meat heads didn't scare you."

"Did he just call Captain America and the Winter Soldier meat heads?" I thought to myself. Aloud I stated, "I was just shocked. I mean I was in a towel."

"I think you shocked those two more. Both of them are from the 1940s and can be a bit prude."

That made me giggle like a school girl.

"Okay now that I know you are fine let us get to business," he said setting down his scotch. "Cat I want to talk about the car accident that happened a year ago."

Shit.


	10. The Accident

**AN:** Feels good to write again though a little rusty.

"Oh the car accident," I murmured.

"Yes. The accident. Correct me if I'm wrong, I hardly am though, something happened that night."

"Ya my family died," I replied.

"We both know that is not what I meant. The thing that happened when you flew through the air and hit the water."

"Oh the part where I should be dead."

"Yes," he replied.

"Well I think you already know or I wouldn't be here, but...where should I begin," I said looking anywhere but straight at Tony.

"How bout the beginning?"

"Okay um it all started when we were driving back from dinner. My parents were visiting me at university. It was rainy like a down pour with lightening and thunder. I was driving. I don't really know what happened one moment we were laughing singing along to Bruce Springsteen; the next moment the car was spinning around. The first responders to the wreck said that I hit a slippery spot on the road. They also said that I was thrown out of the front window during the wreck. My parents on the other hand were crushed against a tree." I paused here and wiped a tear from my eye. Sighed and continued with the story. "I remember waking up. I was lying in the shallow watery in a pond. I saw the car it was on fire. I remember the pain I felt the sadness. I needed to put out the fire, but I couldn' move. That is when lightening hit the pond. I felt no pain just pure energy. And then all the sudden I was standing and water was moving at the point of my hand towards the car, it was to late of course my parents had died on impact. So ya I can control water with my mind." As an example I made my White Russian float in the air.

"Intriguing."

"You're telling me."

"So now you know why I wanted you here. Your story is fascinating. It's like mutant powers but not quite."

"Yah but still I mean I don't have exactly fit avenger stereo type. I'm not super fit or super smart. I'm just average."

"You're right," he replied. "I could lie but I'm not you are new to your powers and need guidance. As avengers we have a duty to look out and guide those who have special abilities. And with training your abilities could be an use to us."

I nodded, "So basically train me so I don't go bad."

"Yep seems about right. So what do you think?"

"I think that seems reasonable."

"Good now I think that is enough serious talk for today. Get to be you have training tomorrow staring at 7 am." I nodded and headed towards the elevator.

"Night Cat."

"Night," I replied as I got onto the elevator.


	11. Respect My Authority

**AN:** Elephant pants are the best. Also respect my authority.

Once I was back in my dorm room I quickly showered and changed into a pair of elephant pants and shirt. I went straight to my queen sized bed, snuggled down for the night, and reminded myself to thank Tony in the morning. This fucking mattress was heavenly.

I woke to the sound of the alarm blaring Fall Out Boy's Young Volcanoes right next to my face at 6 am. I moaned. I had never been a morning person. Rolling out of my bed I stumbled towards the bathroom.

I had looked at the schedule yesterday and knew that this morning would be physical training. So I threw on the same work out shorts from yesterday's sauna incident, a sports bra, and my namaste in bed tank top. I then brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my wavey hair. I glanced once in the mirror and decided it was good enough. No point in make up when I was just going to sweat it off.

Making my way out of my room I pulled my hair into a bun. No one seemed to be out and about in the kitchen although I did hear movement in some of the rooms. Looking in the fridge I found some eggs, cheese, and mushrooms.

By the time the other interns were out in the kitchen I had finished cleaning my plate from the amazing omelette I had made and was on my second cup of coffee.

"Hey Cat ready for today," I heard Peter ask from behind me.

"Meh. Ready or not I'll just have to deal."

He nodded in agreement. I looked at my watch. Ten minutes till 7.

"Okay everyone time to get moving to the training room. You five in first. Floor 20."

"Why are you bossing us around," the elevator bitch asked.

"I'm older and I'm the senior intern. Therefore respect my authority." I heard Peter and a kid next to him snicker.

As the first group left. I could tell that there was already a split between the interns. The "popular" kids had all gotten on the elevator first. I had to say I much preferred the kids in the second group; they reminded me of myself at that age.

A few minutes later the elevator arrived for us and we all stepped in. Well let's see how this goes.


End file.
